Jekovah Harvick
Jekovah Harvick is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Jekovah without his permission. Tribute Form Name: '''Jekovah Harvick '''Age: '''15 '''District: '''12 '''Gender: '''Male '''Eye Color: '''Greenish Gray '''Hair Color: '''Rich Dark Chocolate '''Height: '''6'00 '''Appearance: Angular features have defined Jekovah's face eversince he was a child. His hair is a silky shade of rich dark brown and his eyes a rare tone of gray with hints and specks of a green hue. A few freckles cover the bridge of his snub nose and his cheeks are always naturally rosy. A solemn and serious, yet sweet expression is what can be found on his visage at least most of the time. His body is lithe and lean, but with a thin waist in comparison to his slightly broad shoulders and a few subtly noticeable muscles in his chest and arms; but his body is not very near athletic. There are, however, several scars and lashes on his back, inflicted by Jekovah himself. He is tall, standing at roughly six feet with just fifteen years of age. Personality: ''' Jekovah is an individual whose personality is built by layers upon layers of experiences and phases he's gone through in the course of his life. Firstly, there are his original attributes, the ones he was born with and had throughout his childhood, which include his warm nobility and care, his sense of humour, his motivational nature, his desire to share and his constant crave for affection. Then, come in the chracteristics which he mostly developed in his pre-pubescent years, such as his knack at persuading people, which comes from his vast knowledge of words and argumentation techniques. This mostly came due to his penchant for reading and the exceptional education he received for a boy from District 12. He's self-willed and determined to not leave any unfinished business behind. In other words, he's not a quitter, and even used to going the extra mile. He's an immovable believer in The Cause (refer to backstory), takes it as his own personal religion, believes in sacrifice for salvation and can be overly obsessive about it. Lastly, the most recent peronality traits he's developed come from his past years of adolescence. Since this is when he started "sinning", he's become highly anxious and afraid of people finding out about his conducts, as he irrationally believes that many are on to him. Then come in his self-harm habits, which are not out of self-deprication or depression, but rather out of the thought that inflicting pain upon himself will absolve him from his "sins", namely his recent interest in men (due to his bisexuality) and the consumption abuse of narcotics and tobacco. In this stage of his life, he also became highly manipulative to get what he wanted and drastically blurred the lines in his morality spectrum to make this easier. He now wholeheartedly follows the phrase "the end justifies the means". '''Fears: *Jekovah has a morbid fear of dying without being absolved from what he believes are his sins. Likewise, he's scared of going to hell if he dies. *'Pnigophobia': He also fears choking or being smothered (which became an even greater fear after his house burnt down, but he still feared this before), specially by smoke or other thick gas substances. When he's choking, he'll most likely start hyperventillating and unconsciously closing his airways. *'Scopophobia': He's scared of people looking at him or staring at him for too long, as he gets unusually anxious by this. Due to this, he's constantly looking behind his shoulder, and now, he's almost developed what he calls his "sixt h sense", which basically means that now he's better at knowing and "feeling" when people are looking at him. If he feels eyes on him for too long, he'll start feeling dizzy, confused, and in extreme cases, hallucinate people all around him staring at him. Strengths: *Jekovah is a persuasive force to be reckoned. Ever since he joined The Cause, he started giving speeches and became used to talking in front of people and convincing them of his points and beliefs. Likewise, his manipulation skills are on-point and he is not afraid of doing something morally wrong to get what he wants. *An innate studier of expressions and behaviours, Jekovah can normally tell whether people are lying or not, as well as deduct several things about them upon plain sight. *His self-will has proven to be –in many instances– a miracle-maker, as it sets Jekovah's mind with a decision to go through something, and once a strong idea is in his mind, there is almost no way to get it out of him. This can also prove to be a weakness to and extent. *Finally, due to his constant anxiety issues and the fear that people might be watching him, he developed a uniquely strong sense of stealth in order to avoid being seen when he wanted to. Weaknesses: *Since he was used to consuming narcotics on a daily basis back at home and suddenly stopped consuming them as soon as he was reaped, he'll start showing withdrawal symptoms by the time of the Games. *When he's handling weapons, other than his favourites and relatively intuitive weapons (swords, knives, axes), he's very clumsy using them and has a hard time setting a fighting style rhythm with them. *Due to his previous smoking habits, his stamina is not the best, and while he can endure fighting for a long time due to the adrenaline, running or climbing for long can easily tire him out. *'Lacks willpower' to fully control his impulses and strong emotions. Weapons: *Bladed Whip *Dual Kodachi *Ring blade Strategy: He'll try to go for a medium-to-high recognition in the games, in the sense that he won't actively look for the spotlight, but will make sure not to be lost in the rest of the tributes. He'll ally normally with one or two trustworthy allies and stick with them. Other than that, his strategies will highly vary from Games to Games. Backstory ·Only Guidelines· *Born in District 12 to parents who both hailed from District 2 but lost their enterprise at a crisis and had to move to a cheaper District. *Still very acommodated due to the money they had left and povide Jekovah a great academic and religious education (as they were both taught into the ways of god since young). *Became interested in debates at a young age. *Parents die in a fire when he's ten. *He's forced to move out and look for shelter. *Finds an abandoned house where a street gang that steals from rich people lives. *After an initial argument that almost leads to a beating, they decide to keep Jekovah due to his wit. *Doon enough, he finds out that they support The Cause, which is an insurgent group of conspirators against the Capitol. *Since he attends many of their meetings, and he's still in shock from his family's passing, he confuses his teachings about religion and mixes them with The Cause obsessively until he makes a theology out of a mix of both. *The gang eventually introduces him to tobacco, and he smokes freely with them until he's dependent on it. *Starts self-flagellation conducts. *He finds out that narcotics are stronger and gets strung up on them for a while. *Notices that buying drugs costs too much of his money, so stops consuming. *Shortly after starts having withdrawal syndrome. *Miner crisis (?) *In one of the visits to the Black Market, a guy flirts with Jekovah, but he ignores him. *Returns to the Black Market and finds out the guy he met the other day is a drug dealer. *Sets up a way to find the guy again and this time flirts back to get drugs. *Eventually, they get into a relationship that is fake to Jekovah, as he just uses the guy for the drugs. *Gets into a real relationship with the gang's new leader, who is a girl. *Develops strong feelings for the girl, but unexpectedly, also for the guy. *Kills someone (?) *By this point, he self-flagellates on a daily basia and has common anxiety attacks. Category:DrXax Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:DrXax's Tributes Category:15 year olds